inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurugi Tensuke
Tsurugi Tensuke is the great-grandson of Tsurugi Kyousuke. He, Endou Kanon, Gouenji Ryuusuke and Shiratori Shiryuu are the main protagonists of Inazuma Eleven 4: Beyond the Future. Profile „Great soccer player which changes anything drastically.” Appearance Tensuke has short, spiky hair, which looks like his great-grandfather's hair in his younger days (CS), except his ringlets are similar to alternate Yuuichi. His hair color is dark navy with some bangs tinted indigo. He is seen to have a fair skin and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He also has a bandage on his left eye though his right eye is visible and is sky blue. He also has a yellow sclera on both eyes and wears a red eyeshadow. In episode 24, he loses his bandage and his left eye is revealed to be indigo. His casual clothes are a white T-shirt with a black Adidas trefoil logo and slightly longer sleeves, dark gray jeans (which are dark navy starting on episode 8), and combat shoes. In season 2, his casual clothes are a black, short-sleeved biker jacket with a longer blue shirt inside, dark navy shorts, white socks to his ankles and sky blue cleats. He also uses this casuals in first two Strikers games and during trainings. His hair now resembles alternate Yuuichi's hair. Soccer uniform His Neo Raimon FW uniform is a blue t-shirt, with black thunderbolt shaped streaks on sleeves, yellow streak around his neck and a gray triangle, fitted along with yellow shorts with gray streaks on sides. Socks are blue, and cleats are sky blue (rather than blue, black and white.) His Neo Raimon goalkeeper uniform is black, long sleeved, with yellow upper sleeves, red side panels and red shirt under it, fitted along with yellow shorts, red gloves, blue socks and red and black cleats. His Neo Kinto FW uniform is a white t-shirt, with light gray undersleeve and side panels, two thick and thin red stripes on the arms and red round neck, fitted along with white shorts. Socks are black and cleats are sky blue. His Neo Kinto goalkeeper uniform is black, short sleeved, with two thick and thin red stripes and red round neck, fitted along with black shorts, white gloves, red socks and black cleats. Personality Tensuke is rather cold, but sometimes charm and very serious. People always like him, because he is very friendly to them. He pushes himself hard to get to his goals - a bit too hard sometimes - but he never shows that. He loves soccer, and he always wants to play soccer. However, when he is not playing soccer, he watches how others play soccer. Background His background is very complex and even some of his past was revealed in Episode 1: „What's up on future?...”, other part was shown in Episode 3: „More future than present!”. Plot He appears first in episode 1, along with two other teammates, Kudou Seiji and captain Matsukawa Yuuta. He destroys an unknown school by winning against them 20-0. He commanded Kudou to destroy Neo Raimon. Kudou summoned his Keshin and made a direct shot at Masuto Kyouichi. Masuto stopped the shoot with Power Spike, which shocked Kanon. He became a commander of Dark Blade. They played a match on episode 2. The first half ended with a 7-0 because the shoots were too fast for Masuto to stop it. Mouri was substited on and Hikage became a defender. Mouri can stop normal shots but he cannot stop keshin shoots and Death Sword. However, Gouenji did his Fire Tornado and scored the 1-7. The match soon ended, but before the final whistle Kudou used his Dark Tornado N, but Masuto kept it with Burning Hand. On episode 3, him and Kudou joined Neo Raimon by passing a Soccer Club Entrance Exam.